Marionetka
The Puppet, znany/a również jako Marionetka,' '''lub '''Kukiełka'. Jest antagonistą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ''Zamieszkuje pozytywkę znajdujące się w Kąciku Nagród (CAM 11). Wygląd Marionetka ma białą twarz z czarnymi, pustymi oczyma (nie dotyczy jumpscare'a', gdzie ma małe, białe źrenice). Jej twarz jest podobna do 'Pierrota, '''z czerwonymi policzkami i fioletowymi paskami, rozciągającymi się się od oczu do szczytu ust. Ma ciało bardzo chude, przypomina ono patyk. Na "kostiumie" Marionetki, są trzy białe guziki, zaś na przedramionach pięć, a na nogach dziewięć białych pasków. Swoimi długimi nogami i rękami oraz białą głową i chudą sylwetką przypomina postać Slendermana, znanego z legend miejskich, Creppypast i gry pod tytułem ,,slender". Mechanika postaci Marionetka nie zaatakuje nas, dopóki będziemy nakręcać Pozytywkę (ang.Music Box). Kiedy jej nie nakręcimy, Marionetka bardzo szybko przemieści się do naszego biura i wykona swój jumpscare, co poskutkuje przegraną. Ciekawostki * Marionetka nie może opuścić Kąciku Nagród, dopóki gracz nie odsłoni CAM 11, ale zaraz po opuszczeniu monitora rozpoczyna swoje podejście. Możliwe jest, że podczas oglądania CAM 11 opuści swój obszar i zaatakuje gracza. * Podobnie jak Toy Chica,'' nie pojawia się w trailerze sequelu (nie licząc rysunków dzieci). * Marionetka jest jedną z dwóch postaci, które atakują bez względu na to, czy gracz ma założoną maskę, czy nie. Drugą jest Foxy. * Wielu graczy zwróciło uwagę na to, że marionetka jest podobna do postaci Slendermana * Patrząc z oczu Freddy'ego'' w śnie po 4 Nocy, widać, że Marionetka stoi przed nim. Możliwe jest, że robiła coś ze starymi animatronikami. * Marionetka może również powodować jumpscare'a w minigrze "'Take Cake to the Children". Kiedy tylko gracz ją zakończy, ów Marionetka wyskakuje ku ekranowi i odsyła gracza do menu głównego. * Marionetka, podobnie jak Foxy, atakuje nawet, gdy inny Animatronik jest w biurze. * Marionetka jest jedyną postacią, której nazwy nie ujawnił Phone Guy (nie licząc Balloon Boy'a, o którym PG w ogóle nie wspomina). Nazywa ją tylko "Kukiełkowym czymś" (ang. The Puppet Thing). * Być może Marionetka występuje na plakatach w pierwszej części gry jako halucynacja na ścianie we Wschodnim Korytarzu. Widnieje tam płaczące dziecko, które jest bardzo podobne do wspomnianej postaci. * Istnieje teoria, wedle której dziecko zamordowane przez Pink Guy'a w minigierce "Take Cake to the Children" to tak naprawdę Marionetka. Chodzi głównie podobieństwo wyglądu - łzy spływające po całej twarzy, oraz fakt, że po tej minigierce widzimy Jumpscare Marionetki. * Istnieje teoria mówiąca o tym, że to Marionetka manipulowała systemami animatroników. * Marionetka prawdopodobnie miała być zwykłym przeciwnikiem pojawiającym się w biurze ponieważ w plikach gry znaleziono zdjęcie z tytułem "Puppet in Office" oraz drugie zdjęcie Marionetki stojącej w biurze. * The Puppet jest jedną z czterech postaci które nie mają do odblokowania pluszaków lub figurek z Custom Night. Inni to Toy Freddy The Mangle i Toy Chica. * Pojawił się w trailerze na jednym z obrazków zrobionych przez dzieci w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * Prawdopodobnie, Marionetka wykonuje swój jumpscare mimo założonej maski żeby nie dało się przejść nocy z cały czas założoną maską. * Wiele ludzi uważa Marionetkę za najstraszniejszą postać w grze, ze względu na jej szybki jumpscare i dźwięk wydawany podczas jego. * Podczas Jumpscare'u Marionetki w jej oczach widać jakby drugie oko. Gdy Balloon Boy stoi w biurze w jego ustach też widać takie coś. * Marionetka jest połączeniem Slenderma'a, Jack'a w pudełku oraz Greckich masek śmiechu i płaczu. Galeria 800px-ThePuppetRising.png 200px-ThePuppetsFace.png 185px-Puppet at CAM07 (1 ver).jpg 185px-Puppet at CAM07 (2 ver).jpg 185px-Puppet at CAM07 (3 ver).jpg PuppetRysunki.png Tumblr inline ney3gzVlGi1rh34i2.jpg ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png ITSME.gif PuppetStrings.png|Marionetka w plikach gry Cutscene.png ThePuppetEmerging.png NfgLjqw.jpg wychodzi.jpg wschodni korytarz Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mechanika Kategoria:Tajemnicze postacie Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Marionetki Kategoria:Postacie świadome Kategoria:Marionetka Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 3 Kategoria:Stare postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy